


Call Me Sisyphus

by fengirl88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't feel like a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was Mythology.

The stone of my grief  
I push up the hill each day  
 _ad infinitum_.


End file.
